What Happens After Forever
by Muchadoaboutnada
Summary: Immortality is a lonely concept, especially for someone in love with someone so...perishable. M for adult content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Forever-what a tricky concept, right? I mean, you've got unlimited time, which should mean unlimited resources. Unlimited opportunities. But of course it doesn't. Because the one thing you want is always just out of reach. Because you're just slightly too...limited.

Say, for example, that you're an incredibly powerful, devastatingly good-looking, completely captivating King of Vampires. Just hypothetically. And just say, maybe you're in love. And maybe she doesn't know it. And maybe, just maybe, she's in love with someone else (who doesn't know her like I do) who's royal (and stuck-up) and handsome (if you're into men who look like girls) and could give her the world (not that she needs or even wants the world-hell, she just wants somebody to play with her and hold her and make her feel like a girl). But hey, what do you know, right (what does she see in him)? You try to help. You try to be happy for her. But in the end, you should be able to get her. And you can't. But hey, you've got forever to dwell on that. And she doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A. N. (this is when Fionna first meets Marshall Lee. Don't hate me for such a short first chapter, by the way. Lub yew all)

Another peaceful day in the land of Aaa. The sun is shining, the grass is green, the water is cold, and the people are cheerful. There's just one thing wrong with this picture, at least for Fionna the Human.

No adventure.

No fights to be had.

Nothing going on.

She sighed. A gust of wind picked up that stray curl that always escapes from her bunny cap and played with it before releasing it gently to frame the seventeen-year-old face. The face that suddenly screwed itself up in a childish display of anger.

But what do you expect?

"Cake!" she shouted. "I'm bored! Find me something to do!"

"Hmm? Babygirl, you on your own with that one." the cat awoke from her sleep long enough to answer. She then morphed her tail into a pair of earmuffs, settled them over her large ears, and went back to sleep.

Fionna scowled. Nothing was going her way today. Even with the beautiful weather, something felt off.

Ever since Prince Gumball had left on his journey to Glob-knows-where, she hadn't been able to focus. Her face colored slightly as she thought of the royal candy man. She truly thought she loved him.

Of course, he had left.

And ignored her pleas to take her along.

And laughed at her claims of competency.

But other than that, he really was perfect. In her eyes, at least.

"Ugh! This totally sucks a rock melon!" Fionna shouted out the window of the tree house she shared with Cake. Suddenly, she made up her mind. Just because there were no monsters to fight didn't mean no adventure to be had! She grabbed her backpack off the floor and hastily scrawled a note for her sister before running out the door.

A little ways away from the tree-house, it occurred to Fionna that she hadn't the slightest idea where she was going.

She took the time-honored approach to the decision: spinning around in a circle until falling down and traveling in the direction her feet were pointing. Laughing breathlessly, the human girl started off.

It didn't take Fionna too long to find a destination. In the distance, she glimpsed a collection of rocky outcroppings. Surely a cave would provide a decent adventure, right? She ran faster, anxious to explore.

Long before the reached the caves, however, she noticed something startling and more than a little disconcerting. All the little creatures of the plains, the birds, and even the insects were silent. Once she stopped to look, she noticed that they weren't there at all.

This worried Fionna. Not enough to make her return home to Cake, but enough to make her hurry on towards the rocks. Clouds gathered above her. She took a deep breath. "Smells like a sword storm." she muttered under her breath.

She reached the largest cave just as a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky. Fi threw herself across the moist rocky floor in an attempt to get away from the imminent downpour of swords and daggers. As she rolled herself into a ball to protect her head, her backpack snagged on a rock, jerking her into a wall. Darkness swam before her eyes, and Fionna slept.

Fionna awoke with a start. How long had she been out? A glance at the mouth of the cave did little to answer that question. The storm still raged, the girl could see nothing to suggest the time of day. Her head throbbed dully, but she was able to ignore it as she stood and arched her stiff back. As she felt her joints creak, she looked around at her surroundings.

The cave was bigger than she thought. The part she had tumbled into extended only about twenty feet back, before a small opening led to what Fionna assumed was the rest of it. "This is going to be better than I expected!" she murmured excitedly. She started forward on shaky legs and put her hand up to the craggy wall at the edge of the small opening.

That's when she felt it. A Presence. Not necessarily an evil one, but a very real and definite Presence. There was another being in that cave with her. Fiona's face colored with anger that someone else had found her rainy-day adventure first. She drew her sword and took a few careful steps further into the cave. She wished she'd worn something other than her T-shirt and skirt, it was a lot colder now than when she'd left. She shivered as she moved forward.

Fionna peered into the darkness, wishing also for a light. There was no way she'd be able to see another person in this pitch black! Still she crept around, keeping one hand on the wall at all times. Suddenly, she felt the presence.

Behind her.

Too terrified to turn and look, Fionna merely stopped in her tracks.

A cold breath fluttered over her neck, standing her hair on end.

And a voice whispered in her ear.

"What are we looking for?"

Fionna screamed and jumped about two feet in the air. Suddenly the presence moved. She ran with her hand on the wall back to the opening and squeezed through. She threw herself into a corner and curled into a ball, panting hard and trying to appear invisible.

She closed her eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited still.

After a few moments, the human girl opened her eyes...and shrieked again.

A boy sat by her side.

Well, maybe a boy. Definitely some kind of male being. Fionna's hand went for her sword, only for her to remember dropping it in her initial fright moments ago. She pressed her back harder against the wall.

The boy blinked. His red eyes and bluish-gray skin combined with his dark hair to make him seem almost demonic. As he stared at Fionna, a slow and lazy smirk grew on his face. He moved closer toward the girl as she struggled to back away until he was nearly in her lap.

He arched his neck enough for Fionna to clearly see the bite marks.

He grinned wide enough for her to see his fangs.

He laughed as he saw her eyes widen in horror and shock.

Her heart nearly stopped as he spoke with a beautiful voice that defied his appearance.

"Hey there Little Bit, I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. May I help you?"

And Fionna slept again.

A. N. I'm loving this. Don't harsh my mellow. But definitely leave me comments and let me know how to improve! I might just take your advice.

Lub ya - Nada


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's POV

"...where am I..."

"...what happened to me..."

"...what's going on..."

"...who...Who...Who are you..? OH MY GLOB WHO ARE YOU?"

I woke up in stages, just barely taking note of where I was before I saw a huge stinkin' face standing over me! I mean honestly! I'm scrambling to get away but I'm on my back, and I think I'm held down somehow...? What?

Oh my glob. I'm just in a bed. The face that I saw for a second disappeared as soon as I saw it...him...and I'm starting to think I imagined it?

But someone had to put me in a bed...

Holy junk, I just saw something move.

"I want Cake."

Oh glob I think I said that out loud.

"What's your name?"

Ohhhhh glob. Oh glob oh glob oh glob! Where did that voice come from?!

Suddenly in the corner of the room I see the air kind of shimmer, like when it gets real hot out in the summer. Then there's just this GUY standing there, like "Oh I appeared out of the heat shimmer even though it's like twelve degrees in this room." Okay.

Wait. NOT okay.

"No, who the junk are you?!"

This guy smirks. I don't think I like him.

Wait-! My memory's coming back... I think...I think this is the guy who scared me in the cave. Then why am I in a house...?

His smirk gets even more pronounced. I guess I'm making a face or something. I can't help it. I'm confused.

"I asked you first, blue." Now I'm sure it's him. He's got the same silky voice that doesn't look like it goes with his body

_(not that his body doesn't look silky)_

and makes my hair stand on end.

What was that thought?

I can feel my cheeks go bright red and his smirk becomes a full-blown grin as he sees it. "M-my name's Fionna." I stutter, mentally slapping myself for sounding like a ten-year old.

He runs a hand through his hair

_(oh that long dark hair it's beautiful_)

and chuckles. "Now was that so hard? And I'm Marshall Lee. The Vampire King? Remember? I already introduced myself. I'm hurt that you don't remember."

I scowl a little because I am NOT happy at waking up in a strange bed and I do NOT enjoy this pounding in my head and I do NOT appreciate his tone. At all.

"Listen up, Marshall. I want answers an I want them NOW. How did I get here? And why am I here?"

He walks (maybe he's floating?) over to my bed and suddenly something hits me. Vampire King.

Oh glob.

Vampire. As in, blood-sucking, vaporized in the sun, turn into bats, _possibly disappear_ vampire.

What is going on?

He sits on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly playing with the frayed corner of a blanket. "Well," he starts, "you passed out after I scared you and hit your head pretty hard. I couldn't figure out what to do and I had to leave. I couldn't just leave you there. There's nasty things in that cave." He pauses, smirks again. "You're lucky I got to you before anything worse did, blue."

Well that's just plain offensive.

"Excuse me?! I can handle anything in that cave! I could kick your butt if I wanted to!" My face is bright red and my hair's a mess but I don't care. I'm furious.

He laughs. The sound grates on my nerves. "Sweetheart, you probably can't even get up yet. Let alone kick my butt."

So there's that.

"Okay...well where the junk am I?"

He rolls his eyes. "Where do you think? My house, duh."

My eyes go wide. "So, um. Is this, um, your bed?"

He reaches towards me, chucks one long pale blue-gray finger under my chin and croons, "Don't you wish, Miss Fionna."

I really don't like this guy.

But _damn_ is he attractive or what?

Oh I hope he isn't one of those mind-reading vampires.

"So what was that you said a minute ago about cake?"

Guilt washes over me as I remember my sister back at home. She's probably worried sick! Although I guess that depends on how long I've been gone...

"Marshall, quick! How long have I been here?!"

He counts on his fingers. "Uh, about eight hours. Why?"

"Oh glob." I mutter. "Cake is gonna kill me when she finds me!"

He gives me a weird look. "Cake? Who or what is a Cake?"

"Ugh! Cake is my sister! She's probably furious with me... Do you have a phone I can use?!" I shouted. Honestly, how some people don't grasp the gravity if a situation is beyond me.

He looked confused, but walked away muttering, "What kind of name is Cake...?" and came back with a cell phone. I punched in BMO's number and got the numbers wrong twice in my hurry. Finally, I heard the ringing and on the third ring, BMO picked up.

"Hallo? Who is this?" He...she...er, it answered.

"BMO! It's Fionna! Is Cake there?!"

"Oh hi Fionna! Cake is out looking for you! I will tell her you called when she gets home, okay? She will be fine! Are you okay?" the little robot asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Make sure you tell her that! And tell her not to come look for me. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll be safe. Tell her I promise." What the junk is up with these tears in my eyes? Why am I crying?!

BMO beeps happily. "I will tell her, Fionna! Good bye!"

I silently hand the phone back to Marshall and turn over. He plops down heavily on the bed and laughs. "Oh no, blue. You're in my house, I saved your life. You don't get to just ignore me. I'm the Vampire King, remember?"

Maybe if I pretend I fell asleep he'll leave.

A hand on my shoulder. Okay.

Oh glob, I'm not really that light and he just flips me over so I'm facing him. So apparently not.

I glare up at him. "Marshall...!"

The smile drops from his face. "Oh nuh-uh. It's Marshall LEE. You have to say both names. Thems the rules."

I sigh. "Fine, Marshall LEE. When can I leave?"

He leans back against my legs and glances at his wrist-devoid of a watch, I should add. "Hmmm... I should say... Never."

I gasp, and it hurts my head. "WHAT?! You can't keep me here!"

He grins again. "I'm afraid I can! I'm all alone here in Aaa, Fionna. I need a friend. Won't you be my friend?"

"I HAVE friends. I want to go HOME. I want to go OUTSIDE." My stomach growls. "I want to eat."

He laughs and gets off the bed. "I'll go get you something, if you promise you won't leave yet. And admit that you're wildly attracted to me."

My face goes scarlet as I stammer out, "N-no I don't! And you won't let me leave even if I don't promise so what's the point?!"

He laughs again. It's kind of infectious. "Haha, at least you're a smart one, Fi. Can I call you Fi? I'm going to, so get used to it."

And with that he leaves, and I'm stuck with a new friend, a new nickname, and a new headache. Lucky me.

A. N. Thanks for reviewing, you lovely people. I'm sure things will heat up between Marshall Lee and Fionna here in a bit. Just you wait.

As always, lub yew all. -Nada


	4. Chapter 4

At this point I've churned out three chapters and almost 3K words in two days. But I guess I'll keep writing while I'm inspired and have momentum. Lub yew -Nada

Marshall Lee's POV

Glob this chick is weird. Who the junk has a sister named Cake? What kind of parents do that?  
I don't think it's that important, but it's bugging me.  
The other thing that bugs me?  
_She's never heard of me_.  
That's right. Bon a fide (self elected) Vampire King, and she couldn't be bothered to know who I was. It's not like I'm new or anything. And I'm kind of a big deal.  
Whatever. Now she knows. And she's never going to forget. Ever.  
I'm going to make sure of that.  
But for right now she's just really tired. And I don't have the heart to be that mean to her, she's just miserable. You can tell she'd much rather be out fighting something  
_something like you Marshall Lee_  
than sitting here in my bed.  
She's weird. The fact that she's seventeen and looks the way she does and still doesn't have a boyfriend? Something doesn't seem right there.  
_she's so totally gorgeous_  
I mean if I wanted to I could probably get her. I'm pretty hot.  
And who wouldn't want me? Vampire King, baby! Who doesn't want that?  
Apparently this girl. She didn't mind me giving her a nickname though. Two, actually.  
I'm thinking about this too much. I'm Marshall fucking Lee, not some girl-obsessed pansy. I'll leave that to Prince Gumball. Speaking of, how is that douche, I wonder? I bet he knows Little Blue. Maybe I can use that to piss both of them off.

"Hey, GB. Something's goin on, brother. Come over why dontcha? I think you'll be interested."  
"Marshall Lee... I was in the middle of an important experiment! There is every possibility of a giant candy dragon rampaging across Aaa...but I digress. What has happened?"  
God but the way he talks annoys me. So proper. Like he's better than me.  
And I know he doesn't mean it. Deep down, he really is my brother.  
"You'll just have to see when you get here, GB." And with that, I hang up. Give him a little cliff-hanger. He'll be here soon, I could almost guarantee it.  
So what else can I do until then but go back and taunt Fionna?

She's lying on her back, eyes mostly closed. Her hair  
_oh that gorgeous long blonde hair_  
falls everywhere on the bed.  
Damn, it's really long. Like falling off the bed long. I wonder what she puts in it...  
Oh glob Marshall Lee stop it. Do NOT wonder about her hair regimen. You. Don't. Care.  
"Hey there blue." I whisper close to her ear.  
GOD DAMN.  
"What the junk was that for bitch?!" I scream. I may have caught her off guard, but an elbow to the nose?! Was that really necessary?!  
Her eyes  
_those beautiful blue eyes oh my glob_  
start to fill up...holy cow, is she gonna cry? She whimpers and starts to turn over on her side.  
This is not going to happen. I grab her shoulder to stop her. "Hey, Fi, I didn't mean it. You startled me, I don't know, I wasn't expecting you to hit me. I just didn't think that would bother you... Don't cry, c'mon."  
She lifts a petite hand to her face and rubs at her eyes.  
"Mumble mumble mumble mumble."  
I cock my head to the side. "What was that?"  
"I didn't mean to hit you." she mutters.  
I figure that's as close to an apology as I'm going to get.  
So I've got a red mark across my face and a crying girl in my bed, so of course GB shows up exactly now.  
**Of fucking course**.  
"Marshall Lee, what have you done...!"

A. N. I really love the dynamic between Marshall Lee and GB. I don't think the series goes quite in the direction I would have taken it, so here it is. I guess it didn't get any hotter. Oh well.  
Don't rush me.  
Lub and kisses-Nada

ps: thanks for not telling me I called him Prince Bubblegum instead of Gumball. It's fixed, and I feel like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the junk, GB! What are you doing here?!" shouted Fionna, pulling herself upright and cringing. "Do you know this freak?!"

Prince Gumball rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately. I get the feeling a proper introduction is in order, and then I require an explanation, or I will involve my banana guards." He walked to the bed and gestured towards Marshall Lee. "My dear Fionna, may I present to you Marshall Lee, self-proclaimed Vampire King and Son of the Nightosphere." He turned to Marshall Lee and put a hand on Fionna's shoulder. "And Marshall Lee, this is Fionna the Human, Adventurer." He stepped back and settled himself into a chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands over his knee. He arched his eyebrow expectantly. "Start talking, you two."

Fionna's face colored. "Listen, GB, I was mindin' my own business, exploring this cave and this FREAK just attacked me! He says I hit my head and he brought me here to keep me safe but I don't buy it."

"Oh, please. Like I'd want you here for any other reason?" Marshall Lee scoffed. "She was running around this cave and, yeah, I thought I'd have some fun and freak her out a bit. But I didn't attack her. She passed out and hit her head because I was too much for her to handle and I brought her here because there were some nasty things in that cave. You know me, brother. I don't like little girls around."

Fionna's cheeks flushed even brighter, if that was possible. "W-w-what?! **Little girl**?!" she spluttered indignantly. "I'm no little girl!" She grabbed for his arm but he stepped out of reach. She crumpled back onto the pillow and crossed her arms, scowling.

The Prince chuckled. "Like an old married couple already. How have the two of you not met before? With your mutual affinity for adventures, I would think your paths would have crossed already." Marshall Lee glared at him. "No, and it's a good thing they hadn't yet. It's saved me a whole ton of annoyance."

Fionna stuck her tongue out at him. "Brat!"

Marshall Lee flashed his fangs in her direction. "Better not stick that out at me again, I might just take it!" he hissed.

Her face, which had just returned to its normal hue, blushed again, and she turned away.

Prince Gumball coughed. "Well... I don't really see an issue here, Marshall Lee. Why did you even call me?"

The vampire sighed. "Ugh, I just thought it would annoy somebody. Apparently not. I guess I'm stuck with her til she's better?"

GB nodded. "I think that's fitting. I'm placing you in charge of her, Marshall Lee. Do not disappoint me. She is a dear friend and a trusted companion."

At this Fionna's face went white and her eyes watered. GB had turned his head and didn't notice, but Marshall Lee did. He took note and filed the information away for later use.

Prince Gumball stood and walked to the door. "In any case, I've got some matters to attend to... Candy Kingdom, you know how it is. I'm sure you two will get along marvelously. Oh, and Fionna. You're looking lovely right now. Anyhow, farewell!" The Prince exited with the swooshing sound of silk pantaloons and the scent of hair product.

Marshall Lee looked up to see Fionna staring at the door. She noticed his glance and shifted her gaze to the blanket in front of her, her face reddening.

"So, Fi. Prince Gumball? Really?"

Her face scrunched up. "I know it's dumb. He's never going to like me. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Marshall Lee sat on the bed beside the girl and patted her arm. "Silly blue. Nothing's wrong with you. He's a pansy. I haven't quite figured out which team he plays for yet, if you know what I mean."

Fionna giggled and ran a hand through her bangs-the only part of her hair she could actually reach the end of. Suddenly she sat up.

"Marshall Lee, I feel nasty. Can I take a shower here?"

The vampire yawned. "I don't see why not. But are you just going to put those same clothes back on? If you want to feel clean you'll have to wash those."

Fionna blushed. "Um, I actually don't have other clothes."

Marshall Lee laughed good-naturedly. "That's okay, little blue. I'm sure we can find something of mine that you can wear until your clothes are clean. The bathroom's over there."

She visibly relaxed and tried to comb out some knots in her hair. Unable to do so, she swung her legs out of Marshall Lee's bed and stumbled over to where he pointed. Her golden hair nearly brushed the floor as she walked, and Marshall Lee got the feeling that, brushed out, it would be too long for her to walk. _I wonder if that's why she wears it tucked under her cap? But then why wouldn't she just cut it?_ he wondered.

"Hey, Fi, if you'll wait a second I'll grab some clothes for you so you can have them in there. I think the towels are clean, too." He rummaged around in a drawer for a minute until he came up with an oversized T-shirt. "Sorry, I don't have any pants that might fit you. But this should be fine."

Fionna mumbled something that must have been an agreement and shuffled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Within minutes the sound of humming and running water filled the silence.

The Vampire King threw himself down on the bed and sighed. If he was honest with himself, the thought of that girl in his shower, and later wearing his clothes was oddly exciting. He didn't understand it. It wasn't like Fionna was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, although she made the top 10. And Marshall Lee was no virgin, this wasn't some school-boy crush. He didn't know how to describe it. But now he gave more serious thought to his idea from earlier. _I could have her if I really wanted. _

Especially in her current state, it would likely be easy, he thought. Then he shook his head. Marshall Lee, you do not want to go where those thoughts are going. They aren't good, not a all.

He decided to simply curl up and take a short nap while Fi showered. He'd think more later.

A. N. Not really satisfied with that ending. But whatever. Okay y'all. I think next chapter should heat up quite a bit. Look out.

Always, lub ya - Nada


	6. Chapter 6

Note-I literally just almost cried because y'all actually like my writing. You have no idea how sweet that is.

Anyways, on to the story.

Fionna's POV

Glob, that shower felt nice. I guess after running around and then lying down for hours, it was nice to wash off the day. But now my hair's sopping wet and I don't have anything to do with it because all my hair ties are in my pack. So I don't dare put on Marshall Lee's shirt until my hair is up and won't soak it.

I don't know what to do.

On the one hand, he's a stranger who offered me his home for no reason.

On the other hand, he's a teenage boy-or looks like one, at least.

I've got to take my chances, though. I can't sit in his bathroom until my hair dries.

I rewrap my towel firmly and crack open the door, watching the wisps of steam trail out. Marshall Lee is asleep on the bed.

Huh. I didn't know vampires really slept.

You learn something new every day.

Well, he's gonna have to wake up, because I need my backpack and I don't know where it is.

I sit beside him on the bed, and decide to get back at him for scaring me in the cave. I nudge his shoulder until he lies right at the edge of the bed, then yell, "MARSHALL LEE!" and give him one last nudge.

He falls onto the floor with a yelp. Unfortunately, so does my towel. Oh glob.

In his confusion and sleepiness, Marshall Lee had grabbed the only thing he could grab onto. My towel.

I scramble to pick it up, shivering in the cool air. Marshall Lee just sits on the floor and stares, dumbfounded.

I feel my face coloring to a near-tomato color and hiss, "What?! Never seen a girl before?! Put your tongue back in your mouth, pervert!"

I refasten my towel and sit on the bed crossing my arms. The vampire slowly gets off the floor, rubbing his elbow. He sits down heavily next to me on the bed. We sit in silence and I begin to think that maybe, just _maybe_, I was too harsh.

"Okay, Marshall Lee, I know it was an accident and you're not a pervert, can we just forget about this? Don't be mad at me?"

He reaches over and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, and the back of his hand lingers on my cheek. I do believe I've forgotten how to breathe. What is happening?

His skin is cold, but it's not an unpleasant feeling. I mean, it doesn't feel like dead skin. The color is just...

And all of a sudden, this vampire leans in and kisses me. On the mouth.

I can't move a muscle.

He backs away pretty quickly. I guess my lack of response was disconcerting.

I still can't breathe. "Um. Marshall Lee? Do you know, um, where my b-backpack might be?" I croak out in a harsh whisper.

He stands quickly, running a hand through his hair and laughing. It's an awkward sound. "Uh, yeah. Let me just, um, go get that for you." He hurries out of the room.

Oh glob, what have I done? I feel terrible, but I know I shouldn't... I'm justified in my reaction! Since when is it okay to kiss a girl you barely met after you just-albeit accidentally-pulled her towel down?

Not that it didn't feel nice.

Not that I have any basis for comparison.

What about Gumball?

My thoughts are racing a mile a minute. When Marshall Lee comes back with my backpack, I nearly sprint back to the bathroom and collapse on the floor.

My breathing is ragged and I may cry. I start the difficult task of brushing out my hair to distract myself. Then Marshall Lee knocks timidly at the door. "Fionna? Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did that. Are you mad? Don't be mad. Please."

I don't know what to say, so I remain silent. He seems to accept this and I hear footsteps leading away from the door. I finish combing my hair and brush my fingers across my lips. I've never been kissed before. I don't know how to feel about it.

You know, I just can't think about this right now. I can't.

I quickly braid my hair. With it being a quarter of the size, it's much more manageable and I slip Marshall Lee's T-shirt over my head without an issue. It smells like him.

Weird.

I don't have to leave the bathroom, do I?

If I leave, I have to see him.

And maybe talk.

About the kiss.

Noooo.

A. N. Again, don't like the ending. Review it for me, loveys. I feel like I'm changing tone, especially when I do POV. I'm trying, guys, I really am.

Much lub - Nada


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall's POV

Well, I fucked that up, didn't I?

I don't even know what made me do it. I don't even really remember what happened. Her towel fell, and I remember almost not wanting, weirdly enough, to look at her body. But I did, an even though now I can't remember a thing, she flipped shit. And why shouldn't she? It was a pervvy move. And then I remember sitting next to her, and staring at that pretty mouth while she was apologizing for calling me a pervert, and it just happened.

I am some kind of fucked up.

Now she's sitting in the bathroom and won't come out.

Oh, Marshall Lee, Marshall Lee, what will you do?

Maybe I should pretend to leave._ Or maybe_, my subconscious whispers, _if you pretend to leave or go invisible and she figured you out, she'll think you're an even bigger pervert and hate you forever._ Sometimes I really appreciate my subconscious.

I sneak up on the door and knock softly. "Fionna? You decent? I'm coming in." I hear a muffled, "Fine." and open the door.

She's sitting in the bathtub. Obviously, the dry bathtub, but still. I stifle a laugh. "Fi, what are you doing in there?" She offers a sheepish grin. "I needed to stretch out. Don't judge."

I sit in the edge of the tub. "Will it freak you out if I get in there with you? There's not much room up here." She nods, her face coloring. Then she shakes her head, "Sorry, I mean it's okay. I don't mind."

I slide into the tub, thankful that it's long enough to accommodate both of us with minimal touching. She tucks her knees up to her chest and stares at me, one lock of drying hair curling on her forehead.

She's **really** beautiful. Which, of course, is why I kissed her. Not because I saw her naked. But I don't know how to make her believe that.

"Fi, are you mad that I kissed you just because I did, or because you think I did it because your towel fell off?"

Wow, I didn't know it was possible for someone's face to get that red.

"I don't know." she whispers. "The second one, I think." She lays her head down on her knees and looks up at me.

"Blue, that's not why I did it. It was poor timing, I'll admit." Dare I say it? "I just think you're exceedingly pretty." Well, no taking it back now.

That pretty mouth scrunches up and she looks thoughtful. "You think I'm...pretty? Really?"

My heart (that is, if I have one; it's never actually been determined. Nightosphere problems) hurts when she says that. To not actually believe that someone else thinks she's attractive...

"Little Blue, you've been hanging around the wrong guys if you've never been told that before. You're beautiful."

She blushes again, and looks away from me. "Thank you." she barely whispers. That might not even be what she said. I could have misheard.

We sit in silence for a while, but it's a comfortable silence. Suddenly she speaks up.

"That was my first kiss." She looks ashamed. Like she was saving that for someone.

Oh glob. She wanted her first kiss to be Prince Gumball.

"Damn, Fi. I'm sorry. Wasn't too terribly romantic, huh?"

She blushes. "I really wouldn't know. No basis for comparison, you know."

I grin. I feel a slap coming, but I go right on ahead. "I could give you a comparison, if you want. We could practice."

Her face goes even redder than before and her mouth puckers into a perfect 'O' which she hides behind her hands. But then she's smiling.

"I mean...practice does always make perfect..."

I cannot believe she's going along with this. Surely she's not serious, but even so. I'm going to see exactly how far she's going to take this.

I pull my legs back under me and lean forward until I'm on my knees with my face just inches from hers. I smirk and slip a hand into her hair, even though it's still wet and a little gross. She's stopped blushing and instead has turned white as a sheet, and I don't think she's breathing.

Suddenly, she lunges forward, crushing her lips against mine in that clumsy sweet way that never-been-kissed girls have. It catches me completely off-guard and I rock back on my heels.

Fionna pulls back for a second, watching for my reaction. Her blue eyes are wide as saucers as she studies my face. Then all of a sudden her arms are around my neck and her face is against mine and we're transitioning rapidly to a more horizontal position.

Don't blame me. Porcelain is slippery.

It's...strange...to be with someone this inexperienced. She's got her little mouth clamped shut. That just won't do.

**"Open your goddamn mouth, Fionna.**" I growl against her skin. Shock, more than anything, I think, obliges her to comply.

She tastes _divine_.

I move to her neck as her fingers tangle in my hair and suddenly she's still. Her entire body stiffens underneath me. I don't know what's wrong.

I sit back and raise my eyebrows at her. Her face has gone white again. "You weren't...going to bite me, were you?"

Well there's a thought. It hadn't occurred to me before, but I probably won't be able to bite her, even playfully.

_But suppose I did_?

She sits up and touches her lips, which have a delightful color now, and runs her hand through her hair, now in disarray. "I think maybe we should stop, Marshall Lee."

I nod. "That's okay with me. We'll stop."

She climbs out of the bathtub and stumbles out into the room, _wearing only my t-shirt, Jesus Christ that girl is hot,_ and I murmur to myself, "For now," and follow her into my room.

I'd better be careful. If I don't watch myself, I'm going to corrupt this poor girl.

I laugh.

I can't maintain a straight face at that train of thought.

A. N. So things finally got a little heated between Marshall Lee and Fionna. Y'all happy? Your reviews filled me with joy and happiness. You can ensure further chapters by leaving more. Anyways, graduation is two weeks from today, so consistent uploads may not be in the cards. So sorry, loves. But as always, lub yew - Nada


	8. Chapter 8

After the episode in the bathroom, Fionna decided to take a quick nap. Marshall Lee picked up his bass and strummed a few notes. With a quick glance back inside the room to make sure Fionna was asleep, he flung himself onto the couch in the living room and began to play, humming along to the simple tune. He brought out a pen and paper from behind the couch and tapped it against his lips, humming, "Mama, mama, it's all your fault, that I can't have normal friends, and only demons hang out with me."

"No, no, not quite right yet." he whispered.

Suddenly, he heard a noise in the distant, a sort of rustling noise.

The ground started to shake, and Marshall Lee stood and went to the window, pulling aside the heavy blackout curtain. Dusk was falling, so the fading light on his skin barely burnt.

All of a sudden, the shaking returned. Marshall Lee didn't think much of it.

That is, of course, until a hissing, spitting cat burst through the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed.

The cat expanded to more than twice her size and screeched, "What the hell?! What the hell yourself you little bastard! Where is my baby girl? Your vampire ass better start talking boy, before I smash it!"

Marshall Lee's face contorted with fury. "You're baby girl? Oh, do you mean Fionna, who I saved from possible death and definite trauma while YOU let her go off by herself? That Fionna?"

The cat shrunk, figuratively and literally. Her eyes filled with tears. "I did mess up, didn't I? Please, just where is she?"

Marshall Lee sighed, then seemed to reach a realization. "You're Cake, aren't you?" She looked puzzled. "Of course, who else would I be?"

Marshall Lee waited, unsure of how to respond. He scratched his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well... She didn't exactly say you were...uh...a cat. In as many words."

The cat shrugged. "It happens. Everyone's always confused at first."

"Anyway..." Marshall Lee continued, "Fionna's in the bedroom... I think she's sleeping though. Maybe."

To punctuate his sentence, Fionna stumbled sleepily out of the bedroom, awakened probably by the noise. Cake took one look at the human girl with her hair tied back and with only an old, boy's T-shirt on, and snapped again.

"FIONNA! WHERE have you been? And that is NOT your shirt, and why is your hair wet?! What did this boy do to you?"

Fionna's eyes widened with shock as she tried to process everything going on at once. "Cake!" she cried. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The cat glared at her, fur bristling. "You get to answer my questions first, sweetcheeks."

Fionna's face went red. "Cake. It's not what it looks like, I promise. I fell in a cave I was exploring and hit my head. Marshall Lee here took care of me. He let me shower and gave me clothes to wear while he washed mine. Nothing happened, I promise."

Cake's eyes narrowed. She seemed to accept the girl's story.

"I tracked you here. I managed to find your scent over by some rocks and followed it here. I didn't think I'd find you here with some boy."

At this, Marshall Lee extended his hand. "Actually, I'm the a vampire and we haven't formally met. Hi, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Nice to meet you. You're welcome for keeping your...er...sister alive."

Cake's fur bristled, Marshall Lee glared at her, and Fionna tried to find other places to look in the room. The tenseness of the situation rose even higher as Cake asked, "How do I know you didn't do anything with my babycakes? How does she know, for that matter?"

Fionna grew very still as Marshall Lee's face lost what color it had.

"Cake." the human girl said softly. "That's enough."

The cat turned on her sister. "Well?! How do you know he didn't rape you?! I suppose you trust him?"

Marshall Lee hadn't spoken. His face had lost all color and his eyes looked red. The strain of staying relatively calm showed through in his face.

"Get out." he whispered.

Cake's face contorted. "What did you say to me?!"

"I said GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" screamed the vampire, his humanoid appearance flickering for just a moment, giving the cat and the human the merest glimpse of a child of the Nightospere.

Cake's fur bristled but she said nothing more. She looked at Fionna expectantly. "Are you comin' with me, sweetheart?"

Fionna shook her head sadly. "I think you should leave, Cake. You just made things worse. I'll be fine here. I just need some time away."

She was rewarded for her honesty by a look of utter shock and betrayal and the view of her sisters back as she bounded out of the house and over the hills.

A. N. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been dealing with some personal stuff and it's been hard to write. Anyway, here it is. I may tweak it, I'm not entirely happy with it. Leave me any comments or thoughts, and as always, I lub yew all - Nada


	9. Chapter 9

A note, very quickly, to RandomPersonForever, and anyone else who was wonderingI don't have a day I post, just whenever I have enough time and inspiration to write. I don't like to take too long per chapter, I prefer to just sit down and get it all out in one sitting. Thank you all for your encouragement, and I just graduated so hopefully updates will be a bit more regular now! Lub yew all - Nada

* * *

Fionna stood there, dumbfounded, in the middle of a vampire's living room, having just been abandoned by her sister. How much worse can it get, right?

Marshall Lee knocked some dust off of his bass, and sighed. "Damn, Fi. What's her problem?"

Fionna glared at him. "She was just worried about me. None of your business what her problem is, Marshall Lee."

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Girl, you need to get out of here."

Fionna gasped. "Are-are you really fucking telling me to get out?!" She reached behind her back for her sword, crossing her arms over her chest when she remembered that it was no longer on her person.

Even so, Marshall Lee took a step back. "Er, no. I meant you need to get a little fresh air. It can't be easy for you to stay in one spot. I know a few places you might want to poke around in, if you want."

Fionna's face burned scarlet. "I-I'm sorry I snapped at you.." He only waved it away. "It's nearly dusk. When it's dark out we can go. It'll be fun, I promise."

The girl's face scrunched up in thought. "So, are you like a stereotypical vampire? Like with the sunlight, and garlic, and wooden spikes and stuff?"

Marshall Lee laughed. "The sunlight, yes. Garlic and wooden stakes, not so much. I'm pretty much immortal."

Fionna's eyes grew wide. "That's SO cool... So can you never die?"

The vampire thought for a moment. "I think the only way I can die is at the hand of my mother, the queen of the Nightosphere. It's a complicated process, as far as I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Fionna's stomach growled. "Huh..wonder when the last time I ate was." Something occurred to her and she crossed her arms. "Weren't you going to bring me something to eat, like, several hours ago, Marshall Lee?"

"Huh. Guess I forgot, what with all the fucking drama. That's mostly your fault, Fi. But come on, we'll grab something real quick. I'm hungry too."

They walked into the kitchen-well, Marshall Lee kind of floated-and the vampire started opening drawers. Fionna hopped up into a counter and watched him with amusement. "So, Marshall Lee. What do vampires like you eat?" she queried.

He grinned at her from over his shoulder. "What exactly do you think? We drink blood, obviously."

Even with his joking tone, Fionna still jumped back a little as he came towards her. He placed his hands on the cabinets on either side of her head and suddenly dove for her neck.

"Oh my glob, stop! Stop!" she shrieked, completely taken with the joke in the moment. Marshall Lee collapsed onto the counter in a fit of extremely un-manly giggles. "You should have seen your face, Fi! That was hysterical!"

Fionna's face was bright red as she slid off the counter and went to the refrigerator. As she opened the door and started examining the contents, she made a connection. "Hey, there's a lot of red food in here. Why's that?"

Marshall Lee picked himself up and came over to the fridge as well. "That's actually how I eat. I suck the color out of foods. I can eat more than red, but red tastes the best. I don't know if that was intentional or not. Observe." He picked up an apple and appeared to take a bite, however, when his fangs pierced the fruit, the color slowly disappeared. Fionna watched, amazed, as the once red and sparkling fruit became gray and mushy. "Wow. You're pretty cool, Marshall Lee. But what is there for me to eat?"

Marshall Lee scratched his head. "Uhh, probably whatever you want. I think there's stuff for sandwiches, but make sure the bread is good. I don't eat bread all that often, so I don't check on it."

Miraculously, the bread and all other non-red ingredients for sandwiches were all still unexpired and Fionna made quick work of them. She ate as Marshall Lee casually sucked the color from a carton of strawberries. She finished and wiped the crumbs from her face with her sleeve. "How lady-like." Marshall Lee commented under his breath. Fionna glared at him but stood and lifted the curtain covering the kitchen window to reveal a dying sunset.

"Oh good, it's nearly dark out. Why don't you go grab your pack, Fi?"

Fionna started back to the bedroom, but abruptly whirled around at the doorway. "Marshall Lee, I meant to ask you, do you have any idea where my sword went? I can't find it anywhere, and I won't go out without it."

The smile faded from Marshall Lee's face. "Er.. It's still in the cave, I think. You dropped it and I didn't think to pick it up. Too busy saving your life, and all. Sorry."

Fionna sighed. "Oh well, why don't we just go get it? I mean, we're heading out anyway."

Marshall chuckled nervously. "Um, I don't think you want to do that. There are...uh...things in that cave, that I'd rather not deal with at present."

Fionna laughed. "What on earth could a nearly immortal vampire be afraid of?"

Marshall Lee paled, if that was possible, and chuckled again. "You...uh, you don't really want to know. Trust me, Little Blue. Maybe I can go myself and try to retrieve it, but I wouldn't be surprised if the sword isn't even there anymore."

Fionna threw herself onto the floor in classic pout formation, arms crossed, head down, eyes watering. "B-but my sword... That sword is like a friend to me. I can't live without it. I can't, Marshall Lee." A tear fell to the floor, not unseen by Marshall Lee.

"Alright, listen, Fi," the vampire sighed, "within that cave lies an entrance to the Nightosphere. That is one of the only places in Aaa where demons can enter this world. If I were seen there with a mortal girl, I could be put on trial for crimes against my realm. My mother is not a forgiving woman-if you choose to think of her as a woman."

Fionna's eyes went wide. "Um. What would you..um..suggest, then? I need a sword, and that one was special. Really special."

Marshall Lee shook his head. "Sorry, Fi, but the probability is that some demon swiped it and is using it now. Even if I could ask my mother to get it back, I'm not sure she could find it."

Fionna pulled herself up off the floor and stalked over to the vampire. "Marshall Lee," she hissed. "You are the fucking Vampire King, or so you say. And I am an accomplished adventurer. I take on evil all the time. I need that sword. Are you really going to tell me that you're too afraid of what your mother would do if you got caught to have a little fun?"

Marshall Lee hemmed and hawed. "Well...the thing is, Fionna... Er..."

Fionna put her hands on her hips and rocked back on her heels, smirking. "Funny, I never would have taken you for a chicken."

Marshall Lee bared his fangs in an ungodly hiss and his face reddened somewhat. "Fine!" he yelled. "We'll go get your stupid fucking sword! No matter what would happen to BOTH of us if we got caught, no, that's not important at all! It's just important that Fionna the fucking Adventurer gets her fucking sword back! Fine!"

His face relaxed, though his breathing was heavy, as he saw Fionna perk up, smiling, pink-cheeked and bright-eyed. "Yay!" the human girl sang. "I'll go get my bag!"

She turned to walk out of the kitchen and paused at the doorway again, and Marshall Lee braced himself for another outburst or impossible question. Instead, Fionna whirled around and nearly jumped at him, throwing her hands around his neck and melding her lips against his. He reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her waist, and felt her face warm up as she blushed.

Nearly as quickly as it had happened, however, it ended, and Fionna disengaged herself and all but sprinted from the room, her hair hiding most of her tomato-red face. Marshall Lee leaned against the cabinets and mulled over Prince Gumball's question of earlier: How had he not come across this girl before?

Now he wished he had.

* * *

A. N. Jeez that took a long time. I'm pretty satisfied with it though. Leave me your thoughts and I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon! As always, lub yew all - Nada


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall Lee's POV

* * *

Wow.

This is weird, and I don't quite think I like my reaction to it all. I mean, obviously this isn't the first time I've been kissed. I'm Marshall Lee, I shouldn't be reacting this strongly to anybody, let alone some little girl.

But damn, is she a fine one. _Damn_.

Fionna pops her head around the corner, her face still flushed, and asks if I've seen her cap. The rabbit one.

"Well, Fi, maybe I have and maybe I haven't. What's it worth to you?" I don't expect her to play along, and I'm right. Her face flares up and she storms out of the room, apparently determined to find the hat herself.

I'm ready to go. I'll just sit my ass down on this couch and wait for the princess. Ugh, but she's high maintenance. I guess I kind of like it, though.

After what seems like an age (but was probably less than ten minutes) Fionna comes sauntering out into the living room, cap in hand and pack on her back. She somehow rolls her hair into a manageable shape and shoves the cap down on top of it, flashing the "thumbs up" at me. "I'm ready to go, are you?" she asks.

"Come on, Fi. I've only been ready for the past twenty minutes. Let's get going."

I don't bother locking the door, there's still a Cake-sized hole in the wall. Kind of makes locking up a dumb move.

Once we're out on the moors, I notice Fionna's having a bit of trouble. I mean, I guess it's dark or something. Whatever. Wimp.

"Having some issues there, Fi?" I ask, floating along easily beside her.

She pants, not looking up at me, and grumbles, "If you actually had to run over this ground, you might be having trouble too."

So I do what any responsible friend would do.

I glide straight underneath her and bump her right onto my shoulders.

At first she's super surprised, and grabs around my neck for dear life. As soon as she figures out where exactly she is, though, I can almost feel the blush creeping up her neck. She sits up, and while she doesn't make any attempt to get off of me, I can tell she's none too happy about the seating arrangement. I laugh to myself as we fly over the countryside.

We glide in silence most of the distance towards the cave. When I slow down to land, she hops off my back and goes into a roll. Show off.

She props herself up on one knee and looks back at me. "What are you looking at?" she hisses. "We've got work to do!"

She turns and runs towards the mouth of the cave, and I catch myself staring-really staring. She's got a fantastic body, and I'd be lying if I said I haven't imagined it under my control...

But that's a train of thought for another time. I follow the rabbit ears into the cave until, suddenly, she stops. I bumps into her before I realize she's stopped running, and the force of my body knocks her over with a small yelp. The noise echoes around the cave and we both freeze.

"Shit." I mutter. "If there were any sentries or patrols out, we don't have a chance at getting anywhere near the castle."

There's a little shuffling sound as Fionna raises herself off the ground onto her knees. In the limited light, I think I see her rub at something on her elbow. A scrape or a scratch, apparently. She pulls herself up close to my ear to whisper, "But how do we know if there was anybody around?"

I resist the urge to pull her onto my lap and instead stand, grabbing her arm. She doesn't protest and wow, she's so light. It's a wonder she does so well fighting, she's got to weigh less than any monster I've ever seen in Aaa.

Anyways, once she's standing, I point over her shoulder to the back of the cave and give her a little push. "We go check it out, of course. Glob, Fi, what kind of adventurer are you?"

She shakes her head and slinks forward, keeping one hand on the cave wall. I follow, steering her to the entrance to the Nightosphere. When we reach it, I tug on her shoulder and glide ahead of her.

I murmur the incantation that opens the entrance and get ready to continue. Fionna's itching to go, I can feel her energy beside me. But before she can dash off, I pull her off to the side.

"Okay, Fionna, we're going. But you have to promise me you'll stay with me. You don't know this place like I do, and trust me, that's a good thing. But I don't want you getting hurt or lost in there. Okay? You promise?"

She solemnly nods, her eyes wide and reflecting the eerie flickering light of the Nightosphere. She holds up her pinky finger without saying a word. I chuckle and give her mine to link together. She leans in close again to whisper, "It's a promise." She then disengages and steps back, offering me the right of way into my kingdom. My birthright.

I brace myself to enter this land of woe and terror that plagued my childhood. I take a deep, unneeded breath, and Fionna wraps her slim arms around me. A hug. A real one. I don't know if I've ever actually gotten a hug.

It feels...nice.

After several seconds, she lets go and I hear her let out a breath she'd been holding.

I prepare myself once more to enter my native land, look once over my shoulder to make sure Fionna's ready, and hurl myself over the threshold and onto the other side.

A. N. Wow, how long has it been? Thank you everyone for your support, it means the world to me. I don't know quite how this is going to turn out, but I think Fionna may get to meet the parents a bit sooner than anticipated! Stay with me, loves, and remember, I lub yew all.

-Nada


End file.
